


Fryman's Fright

by dannywrites



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Au where ronaldo is the fnaf 3 guard, Crossover, Gen, deep web
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannywrites/pseuds/dannywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronaldo didn't expect his shot at fame being so close to him. Nor did he expect it to be the greatest challenge he's ever had to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fryman's Fright

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while and I finally managed to crank something out because 1) I promised a friend I would write it, 2) I found the time, and 3) I was struck with inspiration for the beginning. Hopefully, I'll have time to write some more chapters in a more timely manner. I've got tons of ideas! Also, shoutout to my bud Fritz for drawing me a cool icon (I hope you like my writing!)
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, I'm still practicing and whatnot. Enjoy!! (o

It was exactly 3:28 AM EST and Ronaldo Fryman had never felt more awake in his entire life.

In the darkness of his eternally cluttered room, he simply gawked at the two brightened screens peering in front of him, illuminating the whole room with its synthetic glow. He was logged with a more than rudimentary Tor client that allowed him to access the Deep Web, the central hub of Ronaldo’s research and investigations. Usually, the findings of paranormal and supernatural occurrences were harder to uncover than he cared to admit.

Tonight, however, was very different.

The IRC Chat he was logged into prattled on as he still gazed at the screen, dumbfounded beyond belief.

MariDude23: so youre saying this thing is opening in delmarva? Who the fuck goes over there for horror shit

Fred4dayz8: tf if I know. point is, that’s where they found the place to do it. I think it was one of the originals, before 87 and the murders

MariDude23: but didn’t they tear them all down?

Fred4dayz8: guess not. hope you like the beach

Ronaldo finally leaned back into his chair, breaking out into a cold sweat as he tried to maintain his breathing. Though it had been decades since the franchise died off, Ronaldo was part of the generation who still clung to the happy memories of running through the halls of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. 

It was these memories that drew Ronaldo into the sordid history of the franchise, farther back than what the pizzeria considered a part of its purportedly illustrious history. Missing children, murder suspects, malfunctioning animatronics and suits: he considered himself an expert of them all. Every bit of evidence or news on the cold cases drew him back into the second hand investigations, not unlike someone sitting through a trashy remake of their favorite slasher film just for the sake of trying to catch that first spark again. But for Ronaldo, that spark never burned out. It just hid until enough tinder brought it back to life.

He was a true fanatic, through and through. Hell, he even had the Mexican bootleg toys and art to prove it. There was even a time when he obsessed specifically over the identity of the murder suspects, not unlike the hybristophiliac fans whose concerning adulation almost drove away Ronaldo from the investigations initially. Though many criticized his theories, he never gave up on the conviction that the murderer was working with someone on the inside of the restaurant the murders took place.

Given that he knew all of this, he already knew that one of the original restaurants was still standing. What he didn’t know was that it was being reopened, much less for use as a horror attraction. He wondered about who would have put forth the funds to reopen it after it had been deemed unsafe for so long, but disregarded that thought. He would’ve explored the scene years ago, but trespassing was illegal and as clever as Ronaldo was, his father didn’t want another incident like the time he tried to chase glowing lights in the sky that he’d mistaken for alien probes (they were one of the Gems’ weapon tests but he didn’t let that get in the way of his search for the truth.)

After the shock of the sudden news finally passed over, Ronaldo managed to bring up the surface web and look up “fazbears fright”, his fingers still trembling. Sure enough, the attraction was set for opening in about a week or two. Plenty of time to search the place before anyone else sabotages the artifacts inside.

Ronaldo bit his lip anxiously, the gears in his head turning as they tried to think. If he couldn’t get into the building before it opened, all of the incriminating evidence inside would be ransacked and damaged. If he could salvage it before anyone else, he could find the breakthrough the investigators had been searching for, for more than 20 years. 

Just the break Ronaldo had been looking for.

There was a number at the end of the first news article he found about the opening. He scribbled it down hurriedly before letting himself hyperventilate again. Dammit why weren’t his meds kicking in?

His brow furrowed as he scanned the room for his pill bottle before he remembered that he never took them to begin with. Since he only took them right before he slept, he never took them that night.

Better late than never, he thought as he opened the bottle and quietly downed two minuscule green tablets dry. With his nightly ritual complete, he finally buried his curly head into the embrace of his messy sheets and drifted to sleep. Tomorrow would reap more benefits than an anxious night comprised of little sleep and far too much Red Bull.


End file.
